


Sebastian Michaelis and the Undertaker: Deceit

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [16]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Deception, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: After Anime Season 2: Sebastian asks for some help to ease Ciel Phantomhive's families morning, and help train the next Phantomhive Watchdog. The Undertaker has connections, and Sebastian is asking for them to be used. Who can't use a little deception to ease their pain?Part of Feelings: A Series of One-Shots series.





	

DECEIT

The Undertaker turned and gazed into Sebastian's eyes, not sure he heard the Demon correctly. Surely, he wasn't…. The Undertaker shook his head again and turned away, looking at the Temple that burned. They had burned together. Because they both had lost a valuable thing: the Queen's Watchdog.

"The body…."

"Yes. A fake."

"But I…." The Undertaker looked at the man and saw the true form, lurking, under the surface, rising a little more each time they spoke. And they spoke so often now. So many words, left unspoken as well. "A sad day, nonetheless."

"I suppose. He will need to be… trained."

The Undertaker listened to the measured words and ventured a look at the Demon. "And you will do this?"

"I can not. I am no longer his servant."

"But surely, the Mark."

"Fulfilled. I am not responsible for him."

"But his ties! His earthly connections can still be used - they don't know."

Sebastian turned and looked at the ex-Reaper, his friend, if one could call another man such given their natures. "The Ciel Phantomhive we knew, is gone. His son, his only heir, must be moved in to become the next Watchdog. The Phantomhives have kept the title for generations. But his son must make his own contract, if that is what he wishes."

"And a shove? Is that too much? A shadow of doubt that dear father is dead?" He sighed and faced the flames once more. "We burn too much."

"Earl Phantomhive will be given the title in a few days. We have… time. However," Sebastian said, lowering his voice to a mere whisper, "to bring the dead back is rather exhausting."

"Do you wish for the boys soul?"

Sebastian uncurled his edges and seemed to flutter as he slowly let himself unfurl. "Yes."

"Well, it seems like it is worth the effort."

"But the process -"

"You are a Demon. I am am a former Reaper. Ethical dilemmas have no space to be debated in this. We have a few days time. You want to remain here - in the Phantomhive's family line. The late Earl's wife, Lady Elizabeth, she would delight in knowing you stayed, despite her husbands passing. His rather odd passing. And his consumption turned him darker - into something both pure and evil." The Undertaker turned and dug in his coat, looking too and fro for a seemingly lost object. "Something, as you say, needs to be trained."

He pulled out a chain, lockets and keys clattering softly against each other and flipped one, looking at the watch-face, watching the time tick backwards; a Reapers timepiece for when the next Reaping would be. Of course, for him, it was never going forward, only on a few occasions, such as the day Ciel Phantomhive was taken, consumed, his soul delicately served to the Demon, embodied in tempting flesh. He shoved it back into the pocket and shook his head.

"Deceit, you know, is our life missions. You to deceive those who sign your contracts into thinking they are getting a perfect butler, servant, conquest - anything they demand. Yet you always hold the master key to each one of those requests. Waiting, humble, and oh, so very hungry." He smiled as Sebastian glanced at him, his eyes glowing and dangerously taking him in, in the usual sweep of a gaze. "Perhaps a little less so now, but, you long for this freedom you have found in the hands and arms of the Phantomhives. A few lies, a few tricks, a few summoning, or maybe a kidnapping? What are these in the scheme of our existence?" He shrugged and placed a hand on the now human formed Demon. "I will help. I can control Ciel Phantomhive if needed. Or if that is not your intent, I can command a wayard soul to temporarily take over."

Sebastian gave a small laugh. "A soul in a Demon's body? That is what you are talking about. I took the soul - the true soul - of Ciel Phantomhive. I dined on it. I gave his flesh up to the very depths. And he survived. He came back. He tried to throw _me_ into the pit. _ME!_ " The surrounding grounds were overtaken by the black haze that the Demon had shifted into more comfortably, more easily, these days - days since the incident, since the Contract was fulfilled, the Mark lifted, setting Sebastian free. "I served his whim for 18 years. I did what had to be done for him to be prosperous. For him to grow and become the powerful man to crush his enemies. To keep all who wished to bring him and his family name, under their heel. I crushed them. In his name. In his bidding. I did it. I did it all."

"And now his son…" the Undertaker said, laughing a bit himself. "Oh, dear, Sebastian. He is the same age as our dear Ciel was when you took him, isn't Vincent?"

And again, just as suddenly, Sebastian reformed and waved his hand, snuffing out the flames that had consumed the Temple where they had burned the "body" of the now Demon Ciel Phantomhive. "I want that soul."

The green eyes danced as he looked at the blackened building now, the moonlight streaming from above the only light. "Oh of course, of course. I will hunt the Demon down myself and take him into my fold. If you refuse to train him, I will. But first, we must find a way to make the young boy cry for you."

Sebastian turned and smiled, the first in a long meetings between the pair. "I do like the cries of the innocent who are desperate. Do what you must - do what you did to Ciel Phantomhive. I will have his son's soul. I will take it any way I can. Even if I must deceive him myself in making him think I am his friend, his saviour, like I was his fathers. Like I deceived even myself for many years before remembering why I won the battle for the Phantomhive souls. Why they drip down my chin like honey and are the most ravishing souls I have found."

The Undertaker shook his head a bit and gave a shallow giggle. "You make me want to Reap sometimes. Take an innocent here and there. A few no one will miss. Perhaps…" he let the thought form as they walked back to the moon-lit path. "Perhaps I can do that. Take a few of his protections away?"

"The Phantomhive family is under my protection."

"Yet you have no bonds with them anymore - you said so."

"The Phantomhive family is under my protection."

"Fine, then no harm will come to them. But the boy - does he not have protectors that are not under your protection?"

"I don't want to hear anything but his desperate plea for me to come to him. Save him. Serve him. Be his master, and slave, all at once."

The Undertaker watched as the retreating figure of the Demon and smiled. He would leave the boy in a state, a state that would make him yell, scream, cry, and demand, the Demon who had taken his father - the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Queen's Watchdog - the same Demon who groomed him into the perfect balance of a soul, worthy of a Demon's supper. Of course, this had also produced an equally unique reaction to the now soul-less Phantomhive, who was lurking in the depths of the underworlds, enjoying the darkness that had been festering inside, along with the pure soul.

"You will have your soul, dear Sebastian. You will have your soul."


End file.
